


Home

by softestpunk



Series: (Witcher) Christmas Kisses [10]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, they're so young and sweet i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestpunk/pseuds/softestpunk
Summary: After his first year alone on the Path, Geralt is late to arrive back at Kaer Morhen.





	Home

“Almost thought you were dead,” Eskel said as Geralt stabled his horse, glad to be back after his first year on the Path. It’d taken him longer to get back to Kaer Morhen than he’d expected--another few days, and the mountains would have been impassable.

But he was here now.

“Can’t get rid of me that easy.” He grinned at Eskel, who threw his arms open wide for a hug. Geralt went to him eagerly, sighing with contentment as his friend’s arms wrapped around him, glad to feel him still whole, still _here_.

If Eskel had been as late as he was, he would have been worried, too.

“I was gonna push our beds together if you were,” Eskel said. “Give myself a little more room.”

Geralt snorted. “You need it,” he said, leaning back as he held Eskel by the shoulders, looking at how much he’d filled out over his first year.

Geralt knew he was thinner now than he had been when he’d left, a few hard months having taken their toll, but he’d done all right over the autumn when spirits started to get more active. No one wanted a haunted field.

“Yeah, and you don’t,” Eskel said, concern not entirely hidden from his voice. “Come inside. I’m freezing my ass off out here.”

Despite the fact that it was perfectly warm in the stables, Geralt followed Eskel indoors and straight to the hearth, feeling the heat of the fire sink into his bones. His shoulders dropped for what felt like the first time in months, relief filling his lungs as he breathed in the familiar air.

Eskel stood beside him, warming his hands, their shoulders brushing together.

“It’s good to see you,” he said after a long few minutes. “I’ve got so many stories to tell.”

Geralt grinned at the thought. “So do I,” he agreed. “Plenty of time to tell ‘em, at least.”

Suddenly, Eskel’s fingers were digging deep into his hair, turning his head, and before Geralt had entirely registered what was happening, Eskel’s lips were pressed against his own. With a soft, happy sound, Geralt let his eyes fall closed, his senses filling with the familiar, comforting taste and smell and _feel_ of his best friend, a man he’d missed every moment he’d been away from him.

Some empty space in his chest flooded with feelings--relief, need, warmth, joy.

 _Home_.

Witchers didn’t have homes once they set out on the Path, but Geralt couldn’t help feeling like he was right where he belonged right now.

“Should’ve done that outside,” Eskel murmured against Geralt’s lips. “Missed you.”

“Missed you, too,” Geralt replied, letting his forehead lean against Eskel’s, not ready to give up the closeness even if he _could_ hear one of the younger witchers-in-training giggling.

Lambert, probably. Geralt got the feeling he had a crush on Eskel, and he was just jealous.

“Wanna go push those beds together?” Geralt asked, meeting Eskel’s eyes.

Eskel’s whole face lit up in a broad grin. “Thought you were never gonna ask.”


End file.
